boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
BoBoiBoy Solar
BoBoiBoy Solar is the evolved form of BoBoiBoy Light. He was a minor character that made his debut in BoBoiBoy: The Movie as one of BoBoiBoy's new elemental forms. He returns back at the finale episode of BoBoiBoy Galaxy. Story ''BoBoiBoy: The Movie BoBoiBoy evolved when Ochobot got destroyed by Bora Ra and gave his last power to BoBoiBoy and his members, bringing BoBoiBoy to enragement. BoBoiBoy Galaxy After Captain Vargoba knocked BoBoiBoy hard until he's hit from room to room before finally going out to outer space in a rather weak condition, BoBoiBoy is going to freeze. However the sun later appears and melted the ice, causes BoBoiBoy to regain his Solar power. He attacks Captain Vargoba using Solar Eclipse Attack, Captain Vargoba was confident at first that he can tank the attacks using his shield very well, he then bounces the attack and cause it to hit the Space Pirates's ship. BoBoiBoy in his Solar form leaps back into the TAPOPS station using Solar Leap and finishes Captain Vargoba using Multifold Solar Eclipse Attack, causes BoBoiBoy to get knocked out to space again but also burns Captain Vargoba into his death. Appearance His appearance is somewhat the same as the other forms of BoBoiBoy, having cropped black hair and the same physical bodily features, but BoBoiBoy Solar sports a predominantly yellow/orange and white color scheme with his clothes. His cap that's angled with its bill slightly to the left is white in color with neon yellow swirl-like patterns on the bill, his insignia (a yellow star-like symbol) on the middle, the three 'dinosaur horns' decorating the top of the cap being yellow. His vest is mostly white with yellow/orange linings on the hoodie and front pockets. He also wears a white shirt underneath with the sleeves rolled up to his biceps. Unlike the other forms, BoBoiBoy Solar wears white gloves and his white/bright golden eyes rest beneath yellow/orange tinted sunglasses. His orange power band worn on his right wrist. Yellow/orange pants with horizontal wavy white lines decorating the upper half of the right pant leg and white sneakers laced with orange shoelaces to complete his attire. Personality Although none of Solar's personality has been shown onscreen, according to the fanmails, Solar apparently wears glasses to look 'cool', implying that he might be a suave and calm individual. According to Nizam Razak, each of the two BoBoiBoy forms will be polar opposites: Thunderstorm as aggressive and fierce while Cyclone as cheerful and happy; Fire as hot-tempered while Water as calm. Since Thorn is naïve and takes things literally, it is likely that Solar is smart and wise. Abilities *'Solar Beam Strike' (''Tembakan Solar) - This attack was performed in a way that; starting with BoBoiBoy Solar's eyes generating bright sunset yellow light beam, while his eyeglasses takes place, to when the destructive Solar Beam Strike blasts from his eyes. *'Solar Eclipse Attack' (Tembakan Solar Gerhana) - This attack is so powerful that it can break anything that is reflecting it, It can nearly kill anything living. *'Solar Leap '- Solar uses this to teleport. *'Multifold Solar Eclipse Attack' (Tembakan Solar Gerhana Berganda) - Solar's yet most powerful move, anything inside the beam can be obliterated in seconds. *'Solar Leap' (Lompatan Cahaya) Trivia *Originally, Solar has a "Solar Sword", but it was removed and remains as a concept. *He's the only elemental form (so far) that wears glasses. *Solar is the second evolved elemental form to appear in BoBoiBoy Galaxy since Thunderstorm on episode 14. *Although Solar remains as one of BoBoiBoy's latest evolved form, he has actually takes the part of killed more aliens than any other BoBoiBoy forms. (killed both Bora Ra and Captain Vargoba respectively) Gallery See Also ms:BoBoiBoy Solar id:BoBoiBoy Solar tl:BoBoiBoy Solar vi:BoBoiBoy Ánh dương Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Superheroes Category:Protagonists Category:BoBoiBoy's Elements Category:BoBoiBoy: The Movie Category:BoBoiBoy: The Movie Characters